Coming Home
by firefly81
Summary: After some time apart, can Luna and Draco find there way back to each other?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to erbkaiser, my fellow Magpie, for looking this over for me.

Written for Finals-Round 1 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

><p>Luna skipped happily along the uneven, slightly dangerous path taking no precautions to keep from falling. It was a particularly lovely day but she was preoccupied – as usual – with her head full of Nargles and Blibberling Humdingers. She was certain that she was close to finding a habitat containing both animals because she was finding signs of them everywhere. Why, she had just found a clump of mistletoe where it certainly didn't belong! If that wasn't a sign that the Nargles were nearby, she didn't know what was. Near the mistletoe, she had found some wild violets growing and everyone knew that the Blibberling Humdigger's favorite food was wild violets. Looking up she noticed a small dot upon the mostly clear sky. Thinking she might have finally spotted a Blibberling Humdigger – they did like to fly, after all – she sped up, hoping to get a closer look, and stumbled over a rock. She fell hard but her excitement was so great she didn't let her scraped knees faze her. When she righted herself, she immediately returned her eyes to the sky and was disappointed to find there was no longer anything in the sky. She set off again, only to find an owl blocking her path.<p>

"Well, hello there, Mister Owl. You must have been what I saw in the sky."

The owl tilted its head and hooted at her as if it was insulted.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Miss Owl. Have you got something for me then?"

The owl just blinked at her and then held out its leg to her. She bent down and gently removed it. Rummaging through her pockets, she found a spare knut and held it out for the owl to take. With a gentle hoot it took the knut and flew away. Paying no attention to the seal she was breaking, she pulled out the letter and began reading.

_Dear Luna,_

_I can only have hope that this owl has no problems in locating you as I have no idea where you might be at this moment. I've argued with myself over contacting you after all this time but figured I had nothing left to lose. At this point, it would be more pernicious for me not to write you then it would for you to receive my correspondence. It's been a long year with you away from me. I know, we agreed to take a break and have no contact with each other. That was probably for the best, given everything that happened. We needed some distance, I think, some time to figure out who we were. Remember that time in my sixth year when you told me '__I can't wait until we're seventeen and free as a pixie'? We never really got to be free, did we? I hope that freedom is something you are finding on your journey. I want that for you even if it comes at my expense. _

_You are probably reading this letter in some out of the way place, having just finished chasing after some Nargles – or was it the Snorkacks? Either way, I wish I was there chasing them with you. You'd probably be surprised to hear this, but I miss you, Luna. I miss you so much that I have days where I question my sanity at having let you go. There is nothing I want more than to find where you are and have you in my arms once more. I read a book once that contained a quote that really stuck with me. It said 'A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it'. I am hoping that this is what happens with you, that no matter what you are searching for, whether it be crazy animals, freedom, or peace, you will find it at home. With me. I love you, Luna. I've loved you since that day in sixth year when you came right up to me and told me the Nargles told you we would be perfect together. I never thought I would say this, but the Nargles were right. You are perfect for me as I hope I am perfect for you. There are many more things I would like to say to you, but I will stop with the torrent of information now as I would prefer to say them in person. I can only hope that, one day soon, I will be able to do so._

_With much love,_

_Draco_

When Luna had finished reading the letter, she was surprised to find wetness upon her cheeks. Thinking the nearby Nargles had somehow made it rain – they were known to do that after all – she looked up to see that there were still no clouds in the sky. 'Oh, how silly. It's not raining, I'm crying. How odd,' she thought to herself. It had been a year since she left Britain, left Draco. She had not been in contact at all with him, or anyone really, with the exception of Hermione. The two witches exchanged occasional letters and Luna knew Hermione was concerned about her being off alone, effectively isolating herself. The concern was quite unwarranted, however, since she was extremely content chasing her dreams of finding obscure animals. Wasn't she?

Luna decided, rather impulsively, to Apparate to Draco's flat. Unsure if she was doing the right thing and rather uncaring if she was or not, she knocked on his door. Humming to herself happily, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear the door open.

"Luna?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Underneath his carefully blank face, she knew she saw hope there. As soon as she saw him, she knew she had done the right thing in coming here. With a wide smile on her face, she flung herself into his arms.

She was home.

* * *

><p>Chaser 1 prompt: "I can't wait until we're seventeen and free as a pixie."<p>

Other prompts:

(7) "A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it." – George Augustus Moore, The Brook Kerith

(12) pernicious

(15) torrent

Dedicated to artlover8992, a reader of mine who requested a Draco/Luna story. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
